Take a guess?
by mionemalfoy123
Summary: Care to play a game? Small complete stories about my favorite couple, Dramione. Small hints of Blinny and other pairings. Read and Enjoy. Updated every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I have black hair and Draco did not end with Hermione so I'm pretty sure that I didn't write Harry Potter and sadly none of the characters belong to me.**

Hey Guys all the stories are based on a song and all you have to do is guess the song. Next chapter will be dedicated to the people who guess the song. Since, this one is the first it's an easy one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Enjoy reading

**Can you fall in Love Again**

Hermione sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a red colour summer dress with small black coloured heels. She always felt that she was a little shorter than the average girl and usually wore heels to look taller. Ron always complained about it but Hermione liked wearing them.

Hermione looked okay was an understatement. She looked like the old hags who sell creepy things in Knockturn Alley. She had dark circles under her eyes, pale skin and when she smiled the smile never reached her eyes. Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, the brightest witch of the age and with the ever optimistic attitude was gone instead in her place stood Hermione Granger, an empty shell who had been deserted by her so called best friends and family just because her boyfriend broke up with her and had blamed it on her.

Hermione turned to leave her flat. Ginny had again set her up for a blind date. Ginny was the only friend who had stood with her when all her other friends had taken Ron's side over hers. Ginny was engaged to Blaise Zabini and he was a pureblood and on top of that a Slytherin. When her family objected she had left saying that they either accept Blaise and her or forget her.

Hermione locked her flat and put her ear phones. She was still thinking about Ron. When the song started playing she froze. Ron always had a problem with this song and he had never got it. But this was her favourite song and she listened to it almost every day. She resumed walking, she had to forget Ron, he was not a part of her life anymore.

Hermione had to reach Fiondre at 11 am. It was a small muggle café with a nice ambience. All Ginny had told her was that the person had been in their year and was Blaise's close friend and that she would be able to identify him as he had white roses.

Hermione walked in at 11:00 am exactly. She expected the person to be late. But lo and behold there stood Draco Malfoy waiting for her with a few roses. He was dressed in a business suit and looked like the rich entrepreneurs. It had turned out that Draco had actually been a spy for the Order and had been helping them. Hermione had forgiven him and they had become friends in their last year. However, Harry and Ron still held a grudge against him and Hermione had lost contact with him after graduating.

Hermione walked towards him. Draco smiled at her and pulled her chair out and helped her sit. Hermione smiled a true smile. Draco had always had perfect manners unlike someone else.

At first, they made small talk and ordered coffee. They were drinking coffee and sitting silently when Draco broke the silence and said, "I think you owe me something." Hermione racked her brains but she couldn't remember something. She was about to ask him what he was talking about when Draco said, "The Graduation ball"

That's when it struck Hermione about their bet. She and Draco had had a bet about Blaise and Ginny. Hermione was not someone who would do that, but Draco had made her agree. Draco had always known which buttons to push to get her agree about something which she would not usually do, Draco had said that if he won Hermione would have to fulfil a wish for him and if she won he would fulfil one wish of hers.

Hermione didn't want to give him his win so she decided to change the topic. "So what do you do?" she asked hoping that once he started talking he would later forget about it. Draco raised his eyebrow and gave her a look that said that he would come back to it later. "I own Malfoy enterprises and we are a small company with investment in various places." He replied taking a sip of his coffee. This was a lie as Hermione knew Malfoy Enterprises was one of the biggest and richest companies on the planet. It was not only present in the wizarding world but also in the muggle world.

Suddenly, Hermione's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her bag and switched it off after checking the number. She turned around and put her head in her hands.

"Who was it?" Draco asked trying to act indifferent, although he was very curious. "Someone whom I wish would end up burning in hell and if I am lucky I would not have to ever see his face. And this person only cares about eating. He tries to eat his every different girlfriend's face and food. You might have already guessed the person but to make things clearer, I am talking about the one and only stupid weasel called Ronald." said Hermione. She made a disgusted face remembering a particularly bad memory of Ron and his newest eye candy.

Draco laughed. Hermione looked at him in surprise, "What's so funny?" she asked narrowing her eyes and looking at him suspiciously.

Once Draco had stopped laughing he looked at her and said" I never thought I would see the day when Hermione Granger would insult Weasley by calling him a weasel." And chuckled as he remembered how Hermione had described Weasley.

Hermione was surprised. Firstly, Draco Malfoy looked so much better when he laughed and secondly, no one had ever made her feel that she was funny person.

After that they talked about their interests, hobbies, work and friends. They had a lot of common interests. Hermione was surprised that Draco listened to James Taylor, as he was a muggle. But, Draco was more surprised that Hermione had as many records as him as he had never met any other girl or for the fact any other person who had as many records as him.

Suddenly Hermione stood up and said, "It's time to go as I have to meet Ginny for her dress fitting and as the maid of honour I have to be there, or else I will have to listen to Ginny rant about how important the wedding is for her."

"Tell me about it. That's the only thing Blaise will talk to me about. Anyways let me walk you to your car" offered Draco standing up as well.

"Okay" said Hermione. They were walking down the block and Hermione was about to mention Ron when Draco said, "You know my family loves to watch movies and we watch a lot of them." He started telling her names, but Hermione smiled and realised that Draco wanted to leave the past. Every time each of her dates would ask her about Ron but Draco didn't care.

For the first time Hermione Granger watched her life take a new turn and fell her heart fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Did you read any scene of Draco and Hermione kissing each other? No, then that proves that I don't own any of the characters. *heartbroken cries***

Hey Guys all the stories are based on a song and all you have to do is guess the song. Next chapter will be dedicated to the people who guess this song.

I don't really like this one but I promised myself that I'll update every Friday. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**The story is dedicated to-**

**amydel29- Congrats on figuring it out and I love Taylor Swift. Every song of hers inspired Dramione.**

**When Fire and Darkness Collide- Thank you so much! Your review left me with a huge smile and I couldn't stop grinning the whole day.**

**Guest- You were the first person to guess the story! **

Enjoy reading

**Your Beautiful Heart**

Draco Malfoy had officially gone insane. He had turned into a sappy Hufflepuff. Oh Merlin, if only his ancestors could see him. They would have disowned him faster than he could say Malfoy. This was not the main reason, the point was that he was in love with a muggleborn, who was a Gryffindor and best friends with the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him and the weasel.

Well it wasn't his fault that he had fallen for her. Frankly it was her eyes which shone like stars, they were those twinkling eyes filled with knowledge. Then obviously was her hair which had tamed down over the years and fell perfectly well that she didn't have to try at all. Merlin forbid that he ever mention it to anyone that he liked her hair (especially when she braided it!). She was bloody beautiful and Draco Malfoy the one and only ex-womaniser told her that every day, but she didn't believe him.

Now you see why he hated his life. He had a gorgeous and exceptionally talented girl who didn't believe him since she thought he was saying it just because he was her boyfriend. Didn't she know that Malfoy men hardly complimented anyone and of all his girlfriend's till now (and mind you he had a lot) he had only complimented her.

It was a sad story, just for once why couldn't his girlfriend see that she was stunning. Whenever she walked in a room everyone turned to stare at her. She had the grace and beauty which women were jealous of and all men desired in their women.

Draco broke away from his thoughts as Blaise nudged him in time to see their girlfriends descend the staircase. His girlfriend and weaselette had decided to get ready together for the Ministry ball together. While Draco was the CEO of Malfoy Industries, Hermione worked at the Magical Law Enforcement Department that's why they had to go to the ball. Therefore, he and Blaise had decided to come together as weaslette was Blaise's fiancée and Hermione was his girlfriend.

Red looked okay thought Draco as he saw her wearing a light blue coloured dress, but when he turned to look at Hermione he was blown away. She was wearing a green colured dress which hugged her curves in the right places. Overall she looked gorgeous. Once Blaise and Ginny had appareted away, she turned towards him and asked him if she looked okay, nervously biting her lips.

Draco stared at her as if she has gone crazy. Merlin, this girl was officially insane. Drcao began the speech which he told her every day when she asked him this stupid question. "Hermione even if I wanted to I would not change anything about you because I love you for who you are and how you look like. When you give that dazzling smile of yours, the whole world stops to look at you. Bloody hell, you could wear casual clothes and I would still take you to the ball and you would still be the most beautiful girl there." finishing his speech he pulled her in the fireplace and flooed them to the ministry.

Hermione pulled away from him, gave a frown and replied that she felt he was spending way too much time with Harry and Ron as the speech was horribly cheesy and Gryffindor-like. However she appreciated his effort to help her feel beautiful and no, she would not tell Pansy what he had told her, laughing she pulled him along to find everyone else.

Draco groaned he knew that Hermione would tell Pansy and she would tell Ginny and Ron, who in turn would tell Blaise and Harry who would further tell Astoria and Daphne. In a week everyone would know that he had said that. Pulling his girlfriend back he crushed his lips against her. Oh well it was the small price that she would pay for what she did to him. Also she never protested against it and he enjoyed doing it in front of Potter and weasel and he could see them approaching from the corner of his eyes.

Hearing the disgusted moans and retching sounds Hermione pulled back and playfully swatted his arm. Turning around she pulled Harry and Ron in a hug. Ron and Harry hugged her back although Ron gave Draco a pointed look and said "Can't you two contain your hormones. Seriously ferret she's our sister and we'd appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself when we're around her."Hermione laughed at hearing Ron and spotting Astoria and Pansy she rushed to talk to them. Merlin her laugh was sexy. He had once told her that and she had frowned at him and told him to stop teasing her.

"So Malfoy did you finally get the perfect one?" asked Potter since Draco had been going to his house for Astoria's help. "Yes but I'm not sure if she'll like it." Draco replied nervously running his hands through his hair. "As long as it's not big and flashy and stinking of wealth, Mione will love it." Said Ron.

Just as the drinks came, Blaise walked up to Draco and whispered in his ear "Mate you better go to herms fast. Andrea was seen approaching her and Ginny went ahead to get her away, but you never know what type of problems Andrea may try to cause."Andrea had been Draco's former secretary and had a huge crush on him. She was always trying to cause problems between Draco and Hermione and Draco had suggested a restraining order against her however Hermione had out rightly refused.

However by the time they reached the scene the damage had already been done. They found a furious Daphne screaming at a cowering Andrea with Theodore trying to calm her down. When Daphne saw Draco she threw one last glare at Andrea and walked towards Draco. She stopped in front of him and told him in a low whisper, "Ginny and Pansy are with Hermione. Andrea told Hermione that you had no plans of marrying her and that you were going to break her heart. You know how sensitive herms is although she said that it was untrue she was visibly upset. Maybe you should go and see her, they took her to Tori's as it was the closest. Take the boys, I'll make excuses and cover up."

Although Daphne was a Slytherin she was very level minded and understood everyone. She had a protective motherly streak and always knew how to salvage the situation. Draco nodded at her words and along with Blaise started to go towards the floo. On the way they signalled Harry and Ron and while Blaise brought them up to date, Draco made plans on how to make Hermione trust him. He could hear Harry and Ron promising to make life hell for Andrea but nothing he could do would make Hermione trust him. Suddenly an idea struck him although it was crazy but it was the best he had.

On flooing to Harry and Astoria's flat, they found all the girls outside the guest room. Apparently Hermione had gone in and now refused to come out. On seeing the boys they let out signs of relief. Draco went to the door and knocked on it.

"Gin I told you that I won't open the door", came the tired voice of Hermione granger. "At least you can open for me Granger" said Draco. Hermione knew he only called her Granger when he was desperate. She opened the door and let him in.

As he closed the door and locked it he kneeled next to Hermione who was sitting on the edge of the bed and said, "Look Granger before I do this I want you to know it's not because of the incident that happened today. I wanted to do it in front of everyone but maybe this is better. You, Hermione granger, are the most perfect women on this planet. You're beautiful and amazing. There's nothing that I would change about you. You were there for me in the darkest times and will always be my sunshine. I would be absolutely honoured if you would give me the happiness of being your husband" saying this he pulled out a box and opened it showing her the ring.

The ring was a beauty and Hermione gasped at seeing it. It was a diamond that flashed red and green colours from different angles. "So is it a yes?" asked Draco as he was very nervous. Hermione was so overwhelmed that she could only nod. Draco slid the ring on her finger and it magically adjusted the size to become a proper fit. Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. As Draco hugged her back he said, "Thank you herms for being yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Did you read loads of romance between Draco and Hermione in Harry Potter? No, that sums up my disclaimer. **

Hey Guys all the stories are based on a song and all you have to do is guess the song. Next chapter will be dedicated to the people who guess this song.

This is the smallest chapter I have ever written and I am ashamed of myself. But I am going on a writing spree this weekend so I will write longer and better stories. Maybe I will update twice in a week! No promises but I'll try my best.

This song is pretty old and it might be difficult to guess. Extra love will be given to the one who guesses this one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**The story is dedicated to-**

**Guest 2- You are the only one who reviewed and guessed the song. So this chapter is wholly dedicated to you! I wish I could thank you by sending you a PM. **

**PS- The first song was Begin Again- Taylor Swift and the second one was Just the way you are- Bruno Mars. I forget to do this in the last ones.**

Enjoy reading

My Mistake

It was 5 am in the morning and Hermione Granger was surprised to find herself standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She was certainly not a morning person and could never wake up early except to study. She was tired but she couldn't help it. Even though it had been one month since she had broken up with the one and only ex Deatheater and boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, he was still on her mind every day and it frustrated her to no end.

Everyone told her that time heals all the wounds. Just like the pain caused by the deaths of all her loved ones in the war had been cured. Her broken heart would also be cured. Frankly, it hadn't helped her at all.

Well it was her fault, why blame time for something which she did. Every day she would look at their photographs and remember all the times she spent with him. The happy, sad, embarrassing, funny and crazy memories with Draco would all come flooding back to her mind and the sad part was she didn't mind. She relished all those memories.

She remembered when they used to kiss; she would feel a tingling sensation not only on her lips but on her whole body. She missed the times when Draco would unexpectedly pull her and dance with her without any music or reason. She remembered all the small and simple things Draco would do, after all not many knew that Draco Malfoy could be a romantic person. She cried because she missed him and wanted him back.

The only memory she wanted to forget was the day he came to her house or previously their house and said that he was leaving for good. She had cried and begged him not to leave but he had said that it was over. Harry and Ginny had come over the next day to help her cope. Ginny had also asked her boyfriend Blaise to talk to Draco but he had told her that Draco refused to tell him anything.

Getting up from her table, Hermione decided to play some music. To her surprise the song playing on the radio was the song Draco had dedicated to her. She couldn't help but smile and sing along after all it was their song. After the song ended she thought that maybe she should call him and ask him how he was. So she picked up the phone but then put it down since she knew she was wasting her time and Draco wouldn't answer her phone just like the previous three weeks.

Suddenly, Hermione phone started ringing and she was startled to hear that it was the song that she had saved for Draco's calls so that she could always pick up or avoid his phone when she was angry with him. She didn't know why but she didn't want to answer it, but also she was dying to hear his voice. She picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Draco's voice as it was hoarse and cracked, He sounded as if he hadn't slept or eaten for days but what amazed her the most was when he said that he remembered when they kissed he would get a tingling feeling and he specially missed the times that he would dance with her without any music playing. He remembered all the small things she did and he misses her every second.

They talked till they both were crying. Hermione was about to mention the time when they had gone for the Quidditch match when Draco said that his biggest regret and the day which he wished that she would forget was the day he had left. He said that if he had a time turner he would go back in time and stop himself. The fact was he had thought that he was not good enough for her and he still thought that. But, if Hermione was ready to give him a chance he would take back his words and never ever leave her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Did you read loads of romance between Draco and Hermione in Harry Potter? No, that sums up my disclaimer. **

**The last chapter was based on Goodbye-Miley Cyrus.**

Hey Guys all the stories are based on a song and all you have to do is guess the song. Next chapter will be dedicated to the people who guess this song.

I know I said that I would update twice but I couldn't *hangs head in shame* It was a really busy week and somehow I wasn't being able to write this chapter. But I hope it makes up for the last one.

This one was requested by my sister. There was this other song I wanted to write but it has to be pushed back. Somehow I have a feeling the next ones might be a little dark. Well I'll meet you guys again next Friday. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**The story is dedicated to-**

**Guest 3- First person to guess the story. Congratulations.**

**Hermione Malfoy- You're welcome. I am glad you like it. I hope you like this one too.**

**Lilly flower forever- Its okay. I did say that the last one would be difficult. I am pretty sure you'll be able to guess this one. **

Enjoy reading

Ask Her Out

Hermione stormed through the shared head dormitories with steam blowing through her ears. She dumped her books on the table and grabbed a cushion of the couch and screamed into it. The Head boy hearing all the noise poked his head out of his room and stared at his girlfriend.

He and Hermione had become friends during the fifth year after he defected towards the good side to save his mother. They had also started dating at the end of the year and had decided to keep it quiet due to the war. They had only told their best friends Ginny and Blaise since they both were also dating each other and had not told anyone.

People might think they were opposites because of their different upbringing but their minds worked in the similar way. They both wanted to excel in their fields respectively and make sure that they always protected their loved ones. Till date, Draco had nightmares about Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix. He had desperately wanted to jump in front of her but had held himself back due to Hermione who had locked her gaze with him and had silently mouthed No to him on seeing his face.

After the war and before the Eighth year had started, he and Hermione had travelled to Australia and broken the spell on her parents. Although her parents were upset with her they were relieved to hear that she and all of her friends were fine. After his introduction had been made to her parents as Hermione's boyfriend, he had been given the talk by Hermione's father. However, it didn't take long for both her parents to fall for his natural Malfoy charm and her mother called him Love and her father had started calling him Son. They had then returned to school to finish their schooling.

He was amused to see her in such a bad mood after coming from the library and trying to act disinterested asked, "So how was studying with Macmillan?" At his question, Hermione turned around and glared at him. "For your information Malfoy, I had gone to study with Justin and had finished an hour back." Saying this she turned back and flopped on the pillow.

This confused Malfoy, since Hermione was not one person to waste time and preferred to study in the common room without any disturbances. "Well where were you then? Trying to work on Weasley's eating habits? I know you're all for lost causes but that is a cause that is doomed for failure." Saying this he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her against his chest causing her to stand up. Hermione breathed in and gave a huge sigh as Draco started stroking her hair. She pulled back from him and opened her mouth to say something when the door burst open to reveal an angry and red in the face Ginny screaming with Blaise behind her calming her down.

" I can't believe him, that stupid git does not understand the meaning of the word No" she ranted as she approached Hermione but on seeing Draco standing there with a surprised expression on his face she whirled to face him and said "Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you? That stupid idiot Justin tries to steal her from you and you're going to stand there with a stupid expression on your face. You should be going ballistic and rushing off to break his face."

"Ginny" said Hermione in a loud voice as she tried to gain some control of the situation. "I was going to tell Draco before you barged in and can you please stop giving him ideas." As she pushed Ginny to the side she could see that it was too late and Malfoy was furious. "Draco wait" was all she could say before he left the dorm room. Blaise walked toward her and instructed her to stay in the common room with Ginny and assured her that he would make sure that Draco didn't do anything stupid. That night she stayed with Ginny worrying about Draco getting hurt.

The next morning, as she slid in next to her place at the Gryffindor table she saw an owl drop a howler in front of Justin. She paled as she had a feeling what it was about and from whom it was. However the voice was a voice she had not heard before but it had a hint of Draco to it. The Howler just said a simple sentence loud enough for the whole hall to hear "There are a lot of girls in this world, I suggest you find another cause she belongs to me. "

Everyone in the hall fell silent as they looked towards Hermione as everyone knew about the fiasco that had happened yesterday with Hermione refusing Justin saying she already had someone. No one had believed her thinking that she was saying this to get Justin off her but this proved that it was true. Hermione just looked down and stared at her plate. It was Ginny who cleared her throat and narrowing her eyes asked the people who were staring if they had a problem.

As the day got over and Hermione walked back to her dorm, she paused as she heard the voices of Ginny, Blaise and Draco inside the dorm. They hadn't closed the door properly and she could hear them talking.

"It's like everyone want to steal her from me. I just don't want everyone to hate her because of her associating with me. It's alright for both of you because Blaise you were not a Death eater but I was. Every time I see this stupid mark on my arm I realize how lucky I am to have her and then I realize that I don't deserve her." She could almost feel the pain that Draco was going through.

"Draco, I-" was all Blaise could say before Draco started again." Her kiss tastes like strawberry cream and have you seen the way those guys stare when she wears those jeans? It makes me want to punch everyone of those and lock her away. When we fight it's as if the sun has set and I feel like my life is doomed. She's my breath of fresh air in this miserable life."

"But Draco everyone wants to date her because of this. I am pretty sure Hermione knows that you'll never let her down or let anyone else take her love but the other guys don't. As Hermione's best friend I can tell you she doesn't care about what everyone else has to stay about your relationship. It's your life and no one has the right to dictate it. So, please don't let anyone do it." Was all Ginny said after which there was complete silence.

This was when Hermione decided to enter. She swung open the door and all the three of them froze." Hey Guys lets go for dinner, I'll just change and come down" saying this she swept up the stairs and closed her dorm room and fell down on her bed. She was surprised and shocked but most of all she was waiting to see what Draco would do.

As the four of them walked to the door, Draco gestured Blaise and Ginny to walk ahead and enter the hall. Draco and Hermione waited till they were sure they were seated. Turning to face Hermione, Draco sighed and said' I've had enough of everyone else hitting on you. I think we should finally announce our relationship formally." Saying this he pulled her inside the Great hall by her hand and it was as if a bomb had been dropped. You could hear a pin drop, it was so silent.

Hermione was sure everyone could hear her heart beating. Draco just pulled her in for a kiss and giving her a wink walked over to the Slytherin table. He was mentally high fiving himself for finally getting the guts to announce his relationship and making her blush. Oh, how he was going to enjoy doing this in front of potter and weasley. Finally no one was going to be able to take his girl away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Did you read loads of romance between Draco and Hermione in Harry Potter? No, that sums up my disclaimer. **

**The last chapter was based on Steal My Girl- One Direction.**

Hey Guys all the stories are based on a song and all you have to do is guess the song. Next chapter will be dedicated to the people who guess this song.

I am super sorry for not updating last Friday and I am not going to be there tomorrow that is why I am giving you guys an early chapter. I know I said I'll write angst but it's a little difficult and I am having a few problems. Well I'll meet you guys again next Friday. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also it would be wonderful if the guest could leave a name so that I can make the story dedication a little more personal.

**The story is dedicated to-**

**Guest 4- I hope you liked the story. I am sorry if it was too obvious. Hope this one is better.**

Enjoy reading

Confront Him

It was weird how they had fallen in this crazy pattern. Hermione still couldn't remember when this had started. Maybe around the time when her ex-boyfriend Cormac Mclaggen cheated on her and he had held her till she slept due to exhaustion or maybe it was when she fell sick and he had to stay back and take care of her. But it was something they both accepted and was a daily ritual. Although she did it every day, Hermione still felt nervous as she walked the ten steps till his room.

He was already lounging on their bed. "Not theirs, his bed" she mentally berated herself. He had the remote and was flipping through channels on seeing her at the doorway he just shifted slightly to the right side. Although they were roommates and had a television in their respective bedrooms and the drawing room, at night they both watched television in his room and fell asleep. It was a pattern, she would take the left side as he knew she would get up earlier and switch off the alarm, and they would first watch some channel of Hermione's choice after which she would do some light reading while he watched his channel. Somewhere during the night they would fall asleep.

As she slipped into the covers, Hermione's mind drifted back to the conversation she had earlier in the day with Ginny. Ginny had barged into her office and demanded Hermione to go out for lunch with her. Turns out they had had another argument regarding Teddy. Surprisingly, Ginny had been named Teddy's godmother and this week Teddy had been staying with her in her flat. However, Blaise felt it was his duty as Ginny' s boyfriend to spoil Teddy rotten by getting him a mini firebolt and Ginny did not approve of it. She wanted Teddy to grow up to become a sensible boy.

After Hermione had calmed Ginny down, Ginny had raised the topic of her devilishly handsome roommate. It was a huge surprise that he hadn't dated any girl for 6 months and if Hermione had any inkling what might be the reason. Hermione knew what Ginny was implying but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't help it, the problem was that she couldn't function the next day if she slept in another room. It was as if she was out of her mind. She was sure she wasn't in love but this was something. However, she wasn't able to control herself and told Ginny how she really liked him and wanted him but was afraid to confront him as she didn't want to get rejected.

She told Ginny how she had tried to do everything to get him to notice her and mess with his head. Flirting, putting makeup, ignoring him she had tried everything. Unfortunately nothing ever fazed him and he never responded to her tactics. It was like he was her ultimate temptation. Ginny being the amazing friend told her to be upfront about her feelings and that he also most probably liked her for who she was.

Coming back to the present Hermione decided to finally confront him about it. Taking a deep breath she said, "Draco, I need to tell you something. I like you. I love the color of your eyes. I don't know how to act around you and I needed to tell you this. I feel so out of my mind when we are out of touch. I want you and if you don't want me its okay I'll leave." she stuttered out the last part.

His eyes were still glued to the television. Hermione felt tears welling up in her room. She decided to escape the embarrassment and pushed away the cover. As she got ready to get up from the bed she felt a pull at her waist and then a soft pair of lips pressed up against hers. It was inexpressible feeling. Her eyes closed on her own and she was completely blown out of her minds. It was a perfect mix of desire, passion and lust.

"Granger what the bloody hell have the last few months meant to you? I've let you sleep in my bed. I get you your bloody favorite coffee every morning and drop you to office everyday though it doesn't come in my way even though I said it does. You think I haven't noticed all those guys eyeing you when you wear that green dress which I sent to you as a secret admirer. I feel like ravishing you every time I see it in you and punch all the bloody blokes who look in your direction. If this doesn't prove that I've wanted you then I don't know what will. I've wanted this since you moved in with me. By the way I knew you wanted me, you tend to talk a lot in your sleep. I just somehow wanted to hear it outright from you." Finishing his rant, he pushed Hermione on the bed and ignoring her surprised face he continued to kiss her senseless.

Hermione mentally decided to send Ginny a thank you note and was really happy that she had finally confronted Draco about her feelings.


End file.
